Why did you leave me ?
by VIOSgetz
Summary: Republish! YunJae, Why did you leave me?/ inspired: Soledad by Westlife/"Yunho, kita putus"/ "Bisakah kau kembali padaku, Jae?/'Kembalilah Jae'/'Kumohon'/ Warning : 1shoot, BL (Boys Love), Hurt/comfort, Romance, Gaje , Abal ,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST SKIP.


**Why did you leave me?**

Disclaimer : God, ThemSelves

Casting : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong

Genre : Romance & Hurt/comfort

Rate : T+

Warning : SongFict, Alur Memaksa, Aneh, BL, Shounen-ai, Gaje, Abal  
Bikin Muntah, Pusing karena Bingung, dan TIDAK MASUK AKAL, etc.  
**I warned you before**

**A/N : Inspired "Soledad – Westlife"**

**NO COPAS NO PLAGIARISM**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST SKIP**

**FF IS FF IS NOT REAL**

**.**

**VIOS**

**.**

**Note :**

"..." lirihan Yunho**  
**_"..." + italic = percakapan langsung (speaking/talk)_  
_"..." flashback (italic)  
'...' yunho's mind  
__**bold + italic + center = lyric lagu **_

_**If only you could see the tears  
**__(seandainya hanya kau yang bisa melihat air mata)__**  
In the world you left behind  
**__(di dunia kau tinggalkan)__**  
If only you could heal my heart  
**__(seandainya kau bisa menyembuhkan hatiku)__**  
Just one more time  
**__(hanya sekali saja)_

**Jung Yunho POV**

"_Yunho, kita putus."_

Lagi, air mata ini mengalir ketika mengingat kalimat itu. Entahlah, ini sudah satu tahun dari pengucapan kalimat itu yang bahkan sampai hari ini benar-benar membuatku sakit hati. Namun tak cukup membencinya. Bahkan sampai mati-pun kurasa itu tidak akan terjadi.

Dia meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah kalimat itu terucap. Bahkan tanpa melihat reaksiku atas kalimat tersebut. Tanpa melihat air mataku yang telah mengalir.

Ingin sekali aku mengejarnya dan bertanya alasannya. Namun ..

"Bisakah kau kembali padaku, Jae?"

Seandainya kau kembali padaku di pagi hari itu, mungkin aku akan menganggap apa yang terjadi malam itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk.

Seandainya kau kembali padaku dan mengatakan, "April mop." Maka aku akan langsung memelukmu dan menganggap itu hanyalah lelucon bodoh.

Seandainya kau kembali padaku dan mengatakan, "Yunnie, maafkan aku atas ucapanku semalam." Maka luka yang kau torehkan malam itu akan sembuh begitu saja.

Bisakah kau kembali kepadaku, Jae? Hanya sekali saja, dan aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku.

Kupejamkan mataku, mengingat masa lalu kita yang begitu bahagia.

_**Even when I close my eyes  
**__(bahkan ketika aku memejamkan mata)__**  
There's an image of your face  
**__(wajahmu selalu terbayang)__**  
And once again I come to realise  
**__(dan sekali lagi aku menyadari)__**  
You're a loss I can't replace  
**__(aku tidak bisa menggantikan tempatmu yang telah hilang)_

"_Ya! Yunnie, Apa yang kau lakukan pada jiji? Lihatlah dia jadi tidak mau menurut lagi terhadapku."ucapnya ketika ia ingin menggendong jiji dalam pelukannya namun jiji menolak. Kekeke. Wajahnya benar-benar lucu ketika memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi itu._

_Chup_

_Aku mengecupnya karena tidak tahan dengan bibir cherry yang selalu terlihat menggoda untuk dicium._

"_Ya! Setelah kau mengambil dan mencuci otak jiji sekarang kau mencuri ciumanku. Kau harus tanggung jawab, Jung."_

"_Dengan senang hati aku akan bertanggung jawab, Kim. Kajja kita ke gereja."godaku ketika ia berkacak pinggang meminta 'pertanggungjawaban' dariku._

_Aku mendekat padanya yang sedang memangku jiji pada pahanya dan memainkan kaki-kaki jiji. _

_Hup _

_Kini aku pun ikut memangkunya dalam pangkuanku. Melingkarkan tanganku pada pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat. Entahlah, aku merasa takut jika suatu hari nanti aku tidak bisa menikmati hari-ku tanpanya._

"_Saranghae, BooJae."bisikku._

_Aku meraih dagunya kekiri dan melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Benar-benar cantik. Aku memang pria beruntung karena akulah pemilik hatinya._

_Chu~_

_Aku mencium bibir cherry itu lagi. Merasakan semua yang ada pada bibir itu. mengeksplor goa hangat miliknya. Saling mengaitkan lidah kami, menghiraukan jiji yang telah lepas dari pangkuan Jaejoong._

"_Engh~"lenguhnya ketika aku menghisap lidahnya dengan sedikit kuat._

"_Yunnie.."sepertinya ia butuh oksigen._

_Tautan kami terlepas dan terdapat benang saliva yang kemudian terputus._

"_Saranghae, Joongie."ucapku dan kali ini menatap matanya dalam._

"_Nado saranghae, Yunnie." balasnya dengan senyuman lembut._

"_Kau tau Boo, seandainya kau menghilang dari hidupku, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."_

"_Yun~"_

"_Dan seandainya kau menghilang dari hidupku, aku tidak bisa mencari penggantimu."_

"_Yunnie.."_

"_Dan seandainya kau menghilang dari hidupku, duniaku akan kosong tanpa ada satu-pun yang tersisa."_

"_Dan –"_

_Chu~_

_Aku terkejut ketika ia tiba-tiba menciumku._

"_Kau tau Yun, seandainya kau menghilang lebih baik aku juga hilang saat itu juga."_

_**Soledad  
**__(soledad)__**  
It's a keeping for the lonely  
**__(hatiku tetap dalam kesepian)__**  
Since the day that you were gone  
**__(semenjak hari dimana kau menghilang)__**  
Why did you leave me  
**__(kenapa kau meninggalkanku)_

"_Kau tau Yun, seandainya kau menghilang lebih baik aku juga hilang saat itu juga."_

Mataku terbuka ketika mengingat kalimatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Jae?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu jika akhirnya kau meninggalkanku?"

"Kau tau, jika itu akan menyakitiku dalam."

"Aku sendiri, Jae."

"Aku kesepian."

"Kau dimana, Boo?"

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Kenapa ..."

"Apa salahku, Boo?"

_**Soledad  
**__(soledad)__**  
In my heart you were the only  
**__(dihatiku hanya kau seorang)__**  
And your memory lives on  
**__(dan kenangan tentangmu akan terus hidup)__**  
Why did you leave me  
**__(kenapa kau meninggalkanku)__**  
Soledad  
**__(soledad)_

_Aku terbangun dari tidurku ketika mencium aroma masakan di apartment-ku._

"_Hmm, sepertinya sangat enak dari aromanya."ujarku sesampai di meja mini pantry dan duduk sambil menyangga kepalaku dengan tangan kiriku._

"_Bukan sepertinya tapi masakanku memang selalu sedap."ah, senyuman itu memang indah. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk melupakan senyum malaikatnya._

_Tuhan benar-benar menyayangiku._

"_Yun, cepatlah mandi dan sarapan. Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila."tuturnya._

"_Bukankah aku semakin tampan ketika tersenyum?!"balasku._

"_Ya, kau benar. Kau memang tampan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis._

"_Tapi, kau terlihat seperti orang idiot jika tersenyum seperti itu."lanjutnya._

_Aku berdiri lalu mendekat padanya. Menyentuh tangan putih susu-nya untuk menghentikan sejenak dari kegiatannya memotong sayur. Memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan tubuhku._

_Tangan kananku mengusap pipi putihnya yang halus bagaikan bayi._

_Mata doe besar-nya yang indah menatap mata elangku._

_Saling memandang dalam diam._

_Chu~_

_Lagi, aku mencium bibir merah cherry itu. aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk 'memakan' bibir ini. Sampai kapanpun._

"_Engh, Yunhh~"_

_Aku melepas tautan kami. Saling memandang lagi._

"_Meskipun aku idiot, kau tetap akan menikah denganku kan, Boo?!" aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku padanya._

_Aih, BooJae memang sangat imut ketika mengerjapkan matanya seperti itu._

"_Y-Ya! Siapa mau menikah denganmu yang idiot."sanggahnya dengan gugup._

"_Boo.."aku memandangnya dengan intens ketika ia mengatakan hal itu, aku merasakan sesuatu._

"_W-Wae?"_

"_Sepertinya omelette-mu gosong."_

"_Mwo ..?" o_O_

"_Ahh, telurku .." o_O_

"_Ahahahahahaha..."_

_Meledaklah tawa nistaku._

_**Walking down the streets Of Nothingville  
**__(berjalan menyusuri Jln. Nothingville)__**  
Where our love was young and free  
**__(dimana cinta kita ketika masih muda dan bebas)__**  
Can't believe just what an empty place  
**__(tidak mempercayai apa tempat kosong itu)__**  
It has come to be  
**__(dan kini tempat itu telah wujud)_

**St. Nothingville.**

_Aku dan Jaejoong duduk disalah satu bangku yang menghadap pada jalan ini. St. Nothingville. Yeah, sebenarnya jalan ini adalah jalan perumahan kami. Kami tetangga. Dari sinilah kami pertama kali bertemu hingga akhirnya Jaejoong menjadi kekasihku._

"_Ih, sepertinya aku sedikit menyesal menerima cintamu waktu itu."ujarnya dengan mimik wajah pura-pura sedih, namun justru terlihat lucu._

"_Wae? Apa aku kurang tampan?"balasku._

"_Kau sangat tidak romantis. Ck, sekarang aku bukannya sedikit menyesal, tapi banyak menyesal. Bahkan menyesal sekali."cibirnya panjang lebar._

"_Em, apakah aku perlu melakukan operasi plastic agar mirip Ken, kekasih Barbie?"aku memasang wajah pura-pura berpikir._

"_Aku akan melakukan operasi plastic jika kurang tampan agar nae BooJae tidak menyesal."godaku sambil melemparkan kedipan sebelah mata._

"_Aish, kau itu memang benar-benar tidak romantis."BooJae mempoutkan bibirnya, manis._

"_Dan kenapa waktu itu kau menyatakan cinta disini? Seharusnya kau memilih tempat yang mewah. Emm, restoran bintang lima juga cukup. Kau itu kan kaya. Bukannya dibangku ditepi jalan seperti ini."protesnya padaku. Kekeke. Benar-benar manis._

"_Dan lagi, berapa kali pun kau akan operasi plastic kau tetap akan jadi beruang jelek, idiot lagi."sungutnya. _

_Chu~_

_Aku meraup bibir cherry itu. Benar-benar minta untuk 'dimakan'. Aku menyesap bibir bawahnya dan dia menyesap bibir atasku. _

_Lihatlah, bagaimana ia membalas ciumanku. Mana mungkin ia menyesal telah menerimaku. Kekeke. Kau memang manis, Boo._

_**I would give my life away  
**__(aku akan memberikan seluruh hidupku)__**  
If it could only be the same  
**__(jika itu bisa mengembalikan keadaan yang sama)__**  
Cause I can't still the voice inside of me  
**__(karena, suara didalam hatiku tetap tidak dapat)__**  
That is calling out your name  
**__( memanggil namamu)_

Dan sekarang aku duduk dibangku ini. Sendiri.

"He-eh." Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri yang benar-benar idiot.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin menikah dengan orang idiot sepertiku ya, Boo?!"

"Ya. Kau benar. Tidak akan ada orang yang ingin menikah dengan sosok si idiot."

"Setampan apapun dia."

"Kau tau, Boo?"

"Kenapa aku menyatakan cintaku disini?"

"Karena, ..."

"Karena aku ingin cintaku ini seperti jalan."

"Seperti jalan yang panjang."

"Seperti jalan yang tidak akan ada ujungnya."

"Seperti jalan yang yang tidak akan pernah putus."

"Dan seperti jalan yang akan selalu kembali pada garis start-nya."

"Apakah kau akan seperti jalan, Boo?"

"Yang akan kembali lagi padaku?"

"Seperti jalan yang hanya mempunyai jalan buntu .."

"Bukan putus."

"Bisakah aku menganggap seperti itu, Boo?"

"Bolehkah aku berpikir seperti itu, Joongie?"

"BooJaejoongie.."lirihku.

_**Time will never change the things you told me  
**__(waktu tidak akan mnegubah 'hal-hal' yang telah kau katakan)__**  
After all we're meant to be  
**__(setelah semuanya, kita ditakdirkan bersama)__**  
Love will bring us back to you and me  
**__(cinta akan membawa kita kembali diriku dan dirimu)__**  
If only you could see  
**__(seandainya kau bisa melihat (merasakan) itu)_

"_Yunho, kita putus."_

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan kalimat itu, bahkan sedetik-pun.

Kenapa tiga kata itu sungguh menyakitkan?

Bahkan hanya dengan tiga kata itu duniaku runtuh.

Hancur.

Seolah-olah semua itu hanya semu.

Seperti tak pernah wujud.

"Kau tau, Jae. Seandainya waktu itu kau memerlukan waktu, akan akan memberikannya."

"Atau setidaknya kau mengatakan kesalahanku dan memberiku waktu untuk memperbaikinya."

"Jika seperti ini, berteriak-pun kau tidak akan kembali padaku."

"Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mendengar saja."

"Aku harus bagaimana, Jae?"

**VIOS**

'_apa yang telah kau katakan tidak bisa mengubah apa yang telah terjadi'  
'namun kau bisa menarik ucapanmu itu, Jae'  
'Bukankah seperti yang kau katakan bahwa kita ini adalah takdir'_

'_Mungkin cinta kita bukanlah cinta suci'  
'Namun, bukankah kita saling mencintai'_

'_Apakah itu tidak cukup?'  
'Jika iya, katakanlah..'  
'Aku akan berusaha untuk mencukupi kekurangan itu'_

'_Tidak bisakah kau kembali padaku, Jaejoongie?'  
'Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku?'  
'Namun, mengapa sekarang kau tidak disampingku?'_

'_Jae, aku percaya tentang cinta'  
'Aku percaya jika cinta itu adalah sebuah jalan'_

'_cintalah yang memberikan kita jalan buntu'  
'maka cintalah yang akan memberikan jalan keluar'_

'_Bukankah kita meyakini itu?!'_

'_Namun,..'_

'_Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Boo?'  
'JIka iya, kembalilah kepadaku'  
'Kumohon'_

-End-

_December, 07.12_

By

**VIOS  
**_**(beta-trans at.h_getz)**_

Note :

Pendek? Yups, saya tau itu. Hehe =,=v

NO SEQUEL ya. Kkk~ lol :p

Dan well, jangan menganggap Jung Yunho-ssi benar-benar idiot ya, itu hanya sebuah ejekan semata.  
Saya khawatir nanti Anda menganggap Yunho-ssi seperti itu.

**Sedikit ilmu : (^^)v**

Ada beberapa Reader yang tidak mengerti atau bahkan tidak tau tentang Beta reader, Beta-ed, dan Beta-trans (ini istilah saya) itu berbeda.

Beta Reader : adalah seorang pembaca yang pertama sebelum ff tersebut dipublish. Tugas Beta Reader ini biasanya hanya meneliti dan memasukkan saran. Atau hanya sekedar membaca saja untuk mengetahui apakah ff tersebut bagus atau ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Beta-Edit(or) atau biasanya hanya di singkat menjadi Beta-Ed : adalah seorang pembaca dan biasanya wajib mengedit seperti typo(s) atau bahkan mengganti kalimat agar menjadi benar dan enak dibaca.

Beta-trans/translator : Ini seperti saya punya, Ocha a.k.a at.h_getz. Tugasnya yaitu selain mentranslet juga mengedit. Atau bahkan mengganti dan menyesuaikan kalimat pada cerita. Tugas Beta-trans ini menurut saya berat. Lebih bagus jadi author yang menulis langsung apa yang ada dalam otak. Jika Beta-trans ini salah mentranslet maka hasil ff sebagus apapun akan terkesan tidak bagus jika salah dalam pengartian.

Itu saya pernah mengalaminya dalam FF 'Far Away'. Karena pada waktu itu Ocha belum benar-benar 'soft' jadi kalimat yang tertera dalam FF tersebut sedikit 'weird' dan pernah juga dihapus 2 kali oleh Ffn. Namun akhirnya kami edit kembali agar lebih nyaman dibaca dalam ver. Indonesia.

Dan FF tersebut ada dalam ver. Chinese dengan judul sama namun dalam Chinese juga.

Dan biasanya nama mereka ini ditulis dibawah nama author atau diatas pada bagian 'heading'.

**BIG THANK'S FOR REVIEWERS & Fav**** : Please, Don't...**

**Iruma-chan ** Siwonnyasnowhite **Anaekyu**  
Sibumforever **Joy'ers312 ** dreanie  
RistaMbum **Black Snow ** RMBooth **SashaCloudie ** Ciezie

**Interesting ...?  
REVIEW PLEASE ...  
(mohon gunakan bahasa yang sopan^^)**

**-xoxo-**

**Sean A**

_I'm a BOY and please __**don't call me EONNIE or UNNIE**__ ==v  
(please visit our profile to find out who are)  
_


End file.
